Please
by BandBfan24
Summary: Faced with similar situations, it makes all the difference when you're with the right person. A crappy summary for a fluffy, sometimes angsty, Hameron fic. Read and review please. **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Her Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise Hameron would be a reality.

A/N: This is dedicated to Cinbru. She writes fanfics for Janet Evanovich – the Plum Series. I asked her if I could mooch the idea for this story as long as I didn't write it word for word. I loved her story 'Late'. I thought it would be perfect for Hameron. I hope you enjoy it and she does too. Thanks Cinbru.

PLEASE

Chapter 1: Her Please

She was late. Damn it!

_How did this happen? _Okay, so she was a doctor and she knew how this happened, but… DAMN IT.

She had been with Chase for a long time now, over a year. It hadn't been that long since she emptied a drawer for him at her place. That had been a big step for her. Huge in fact. Now this.

She was only a few days late, but her cycle was like clockwork and this morning she had been nauseous. Although, the nausea had probably been brought on by a severe case of nerves.

The nerves had been brought on by the pregnancy tests she had taken. She had taken two. One had been negative and the other positive.

Chase had been hinting at marriage and children for a while now, but she had played dumb. It wasn't fair to him, she knew that. That was the best she'd been able to do though. Part of her knew she would most likely give in to him eventually. That wasn't fair or kind to him either.

She'd been mostly happy with Chase. As happy as she though she could ever be or deserve to be. This, however, had really thrown her for a loop and made her look at things from a different perspective.

So here she sat in the lab late at night. Alone. The things she needed for the blood test lay before her. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do what needed to be done.

The thought of having Chase here with her, helping her and waiting for the results was enough to make her nauseous again. He would be so excited. When he realized she was terrified he would be devastated.

"Please." She said with closed eyes.


	2. I Don't Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing; otherwise Hameron would be a reality.

**PLEASE**

**Chapter 2: I Don't Know**

The thought of having Chase here with her, helping her and waiting for _the results was enough to make her nauseous again. He would be so excited. When he realized she was terrified he would be devastated._

"_Please." She said with closed eyes._

"Please what?" A gruff voice asked, startling her. She sighed and opened her eyes and looked in eyes of a wild blue. "Please what?" He repeated.

"House." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"House… please what?" He cajoled. This time his voice was much closer.

_Damn, he moves quickly. _She thought grouchily.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Don't give me a difficult time okay? I can't deal right now." It might have been her imagination, but she thought his eyes softened just a bit.

"Okay." He said softly. He surprised her when he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong Allison?"

Even though he was well know for his snarkiness and ability to be an ass. She wasn't all that surprised for him to show her some compassion. It was as if he knew she was standing on a ledge and it wouldn't take much to push her over. It was that capacity for compassion that she glimpsed in him from time to time that had drawn her to him time and again for so long.

With a shaky breath she told him.

"I came in here to take a pregnancy test." She said quietly and watched as a muscle twitched in his jaw. She thought for just a second she saw regret on his face.

"So should I say congratulations?" His voice was rough.

"I don't know. I took two tests this morning at home. One was negative and one positive. I decided to do a blood test to find out."

"So what was the please for?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know." She murmured back. It was if they both thought by keeping their voices low the conversation would be easier.

"Why isn't Chase here?"

"I… I couldn't tell him, not until I know for sure." She wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks. With a quick nod, House reached for the supplies.

"Okay, let's get this done." He told her and proceeded to draw her blood with a competent and gently touch. He handled everything until all that was left to do was wait. Then he started to leave, but she grabbed his arm and turned him back to face her.

"Wait for the results with me?" She asked, more like pleaded.

"It's not my place. Chase should be here."

"I can't." She said as tears fell unchecked once again. "He'll be excited and want things that I realize I don't want."

She just looked into his eyes as the tears fell. Then he hooked his cane on the edge of the counter and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed into his chest. When her sobs subsided, she became aware of his hand stroking her back.

And there they stood in the semi-dark lab. Waiting.

She jumped and pulled back slightly when the printer started up. The test was done.

Cameron looked up into those blue eyes and saw something she wasn't sure she could or wanted to name.

"I can't stay for this part." His voice was barely audible. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

He grabbed his cane and started for the door as she watched. He paused at the door without looking back.

"Maybe if it's with the right person you would know what the 'please' was for. Maybe being with the right person makes all the difference." Then he was gone.

As she turned back to the printer, she didn't see him pull out his cell to send a page.


	3. She Knew

Disclaimer: I own nothing; otherwise Hameron would be a reality.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mum. Her review of chapter 2 made me do some thinking and add the last part of this chapter. As I told her in my reply, she's the main one to encourage me to start writing for House. So Mum… this one's for you.

**PLEASE**

**Chapter 3: She Knew**

_As she turned back to the printer, she didn't see him pull out his cell to send a page._

Cameron looked up with tears once again flowing freely as Chase came into the lab.

"Allison, what's wrong?" He asked as he hurried to her side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her face. Although, she didn't really need him to answer. House.

"I got a page to come to the lab ASAP."

For an answer, she simply handed him the test results. She saw the excitement she expected when he realized what he was looking at and the crestfallen expression when he saw the negative result.

She'd had some time to think before he'd shown up and realize what the please had meant. Please don't let me be pregnant. Please don't let this tie to him.

"It's okay sweetheart. There's no need to be upset. It wasn't planned, but if this is what you want we can try to get pregnant." He assured her excitedly, misinterpreting her tears. Once he looked into her eyes he understood though.

"Oh." He said with resignation. "I get it. You're glad you're not pregnant."

"Yeah." She murmured. "Chase…"

"No, there's no need to say anything." She could tell it was if he'd removed blinders and could see clearly. She could tell because that's how this predicament she'd found herself in had done the same for her.

"You don't want children? At all?" He asked, but then saw the answer. "You just don't want my children. This has made you rethink things, including us."

"Chase… I…" She tried, and then faltered.

"Why didn't you just say something? Why not just end things before now? Why string me along?" His voice became angry.

"I wasn't stringing you along." She asserted. "Not intentionally anyway. Things were good. I was happy. Mostly."

"Mostly happy? Well that's a ringing endorsement for our relationship." He said with a snort of derision.

"I didn't even realize it myself." She begged him to understand. "Not until I thought I was pregnant. Then it all just hit me."

"Were you going to tell me after you took this?" He waved the results at her.

"Yes." She admitted. "Tonight."

"Well, I think we've said enough. Whatever things I have at your apartment you can just bring to work tomorrow and I'll do the same with yours." He turned and stalked angrily out of the lab.

She almost called out to him. Almost, then decided to just let him go. It was better this way. A clean break of things. Okay, a not-so-clean break. This way she didn't have to admit that she'd realized that she'd only stayed with him so she wouldn't be alone. She felt like a horrible person. She honestly hadn't meant to lead him on. In all honesty she'd been leading herself on. She'd been in denial. Denial that you could make things work out by forcing them. If wasn't right to begin with you couldn't make it right. It was there or it wasn't. She didn't believe in fate. She didn't believe that things were meant to be. She did believe that with the right situation and the right people, with honesty and an honest effort you could make things work. You couldn't force them, but maybe you could find happiness.

Maybe House wasn't the right person for her, she didn't know. He felt right to her though. He felt right enough to try. There was something there. There was a reason they seemed drawn to each other. There was a reason she couldn't seem to let him go. There was a reason that he was never far from her mind. Perhaps they could make a go of it or they couldn't. She would have to see. She felt like she owed it to them both to find out.

Right now, however, she was angry with him. He'd forced things. He'd forced the issue with Chase. She'd known as soon as Chase had walked in that he'd been sent, in some way, by House. Why? Was he meddling or did he have some other motive? Was that reason the look she'd seen in his eyes? The look she'd been almost afraid to name. Was it possible that their chance meeting in the lab, his helping her with the blood test, had made him realize some things too?

She didn't know but she wanted to find out. She needed to find out. Was it conceivable that there could be happiness in her future? In their future? Could they have a future?

TBC


	4. His Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing; otherwise Hameron would be a reality.

**PLEASE**

**Chapter 4: His Please**

Cameron strode down the hallway to House's office. The lights were off and the blinds were drawn, but she _knew_ he was in there.

She entered his office, sliding through the blinds and sure enough he was there in his yellow chair with his feet up. She dove right in.

"Why did you send Chase to the lab?" She asked angrily. "Why couldn't you leave it alone? I told you I didn't want him there."

He remained silent; he only looked at her with those brilliant blue eyes. His face gave nothing away. He would most likely know how things had gone from the simple fact she was there, in his office.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? You have to meddle in my life and you had to force the issue between Chase and me. You wanted him to see how I reacted just to the mere thought that I might have been pregnant and the relief I felt that I'm not. You had to break us up for the fun of it." She railed as she strode to stand beside his chair.

"No!" He said forcefully and rose to stand inches from her.

"Then what?" She shouted. Again, he was silent. She watched as he averted his gaze and the muscle twitched in his jaw. Cameron took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He had done it to her again, she couldn't believe it. He'd drawn her in and then pulled back. This silent treatment drove her nuts. She knew. She _knew_ that hadn't been his intention, at least not in a malicious way. However, his difficulty in saying what he really thought or felt had always been one of the biggest obstacles for them, at least in her mind. She waited several moments for any kind of response from him and got none. "I'm done with this. I'm done with you."

She turned to leave, but just as she reached for the door he spoke.

"Please." He said softly. Unhurriedly, she turned and walked back to stand before him.

"Please… what?" She saw him swallow and take a deep breath. "Greg?"

His eyes jerked to hers at her use of his first name.

"Please. What?" She asked again, her voice softer this time.

"Please… don't leave." His words were barely audible.

"Why?" She wasn't asking why he didn't want her to leave, not exactly, not only that anyway. She needed to know why he'd done what he had. He looked into her eyes.

"Because I knew you weren't happy. With Chase. I don't think you even realized it, but I could tell."

"Why does my happiness matter to you?" Her stomach began to flutter in anticipation and hope.

"Because it does." She quirked an eyebrow at his answer. "It probably shouldn't. I don't have a right to care about it, but I do. It matters to me."

She smiled tenderly at him. And the tension left her body along with the anger. This was difficult for him, that wasn't news to her. He was trying though. He made an effort. He was being honest.

"You matter to me." He whispered and reached up to cup her face with his large hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She though that perhaps now he'd started talking it would be easier for him. She wasn't disappointed.

"You always have. I was in denial."

"I know the feeling." Cameron said with a soft laugh. She reached up to stroke his stubbled cheek, reveling in the feeling of the scruff against her palm. "I've been in denial for a long time myself. I've denied to myself that I could ever get over you."

His shoulders sagged in relief as tension seemed to flow out of his body.

"So, now what?" She asked and just like that the tension was back. Cameron stood on tiptoes and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. In part to soothe him. In part to encourage him.

"I don't need a detailed plan Greg. Just a few broad strokes. A hint of what you want. Okay?" She tried to reassure him and let him know that she needed… something.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Maybe… we could get something to eat. Together. Maybe we could do that again with some regularity and see where it goes." He said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "You've just ended things with Chase, so when you're ready, we could go for that dinner. With the date part."

"You buying?" She grinned at him.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. "I might even spring for a movie occasionally."

"Well in that case…" She paused for a few seconds as if she was thinking about it. "I'm hungry now."

"Me too, how about that?"

"Good." He gave her one of those rare smiles, a small one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"You don't have any needles in your pockets, do you?"

"No." She laughed. His hand slid to the back of her neck and as he pulled her closer he bent his head to hers.

Their lips met. Tenderly. Tentatively. She tilted her head and parted her lips inviting a deeper kiss. His tongue swept inside her mouth and caressed hers. She couldn't believe it… she was kissing House. Greg! No alterior motive, just an honest kiss and it was everything she'd dreamed it could be.

She pulled back from him slowly. "Let's get something to eat."

"Alright." He let her go and went to his desk to grab his backpack.

They walked side by side to the elevator.

"Just so you know." She spoke quietly as they stepped onto the elevator. "No matter what happens. Right here. Right now. I'm happier that I've been in a long time."

He turned to look at her, his face serious.

"Good to know." The she saw a mischievous glint in his eye. "Just so _you _know. I don't put out on the first date."

She laughed, truly laughed. "Good thing then, that this isn't our first date."

If anyone had been passing by at just that moment, they would have been surprised to hear the cranky Dr. House really laugh just as the elevator doors slid closed.

TBC with an epilogue


	5. Their Please An Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing; otherwise Hameron would be a reality.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed that story. I've definitely enjoyed and appreciated all of your reviews.

PLEASE

Chapter 5: Their Please – An Epilogue

One year later

House walked in his apartment. Their apartment. The apartment he'd shared with Allison for almost ten months. It hadn't taken them long to move in together. Sometimes it still amazed him that things had gotten to the point they had; that they were as happy as they were. Yes, he thought, I'm happy.

Oh, he was still the cranky Dr. House at the hospital, but at home he was different. Not drastically different, but slightly. Enough that he hadn't run her off!

There were times that he wished he'd gotten his head out of his ass earlier regarding Allison. Then he would realize that they hadn't been ready before a year ago.

Had it really only been a year? It had been a great year. There had been times, in the beginning, that they had needed to make adjustment.

He had even hinted at marriage and kids. Yes! Greg House was thinking about getting married and having children. That wasn't something he had ever given serious though to. Not even with Stacey. With Allison however, it all seemed possible, even desirable.

"Honey, I'm home." He hollered out in a singsong voice.

"In the bedroom." She hollered back. He hurried down the hall to see her. He had worked late the night before, getting home after she'd been asleep. She'd been up and gone by time he had woken up this morning.

He found her sitting on their bed, something clutched in her hands. She looked nervous.

"What's up?" He asked. She held something out to him. He took it as he sat down next to her. It was a box… a pregnancy test box.

His eyes flew up to meet hers. "Really?"

"Yes." She gripped his hand in hers. He could hear her whispering softly, like a chant.

"Please. Please. Please."

His mind went back a year. He realized that it was almost exactly a year ago when he'd found her crying in the lab over another pregnancy test. House thanked a god he wasn't sure he believed in that he'd happened by at that exact moment. Remembering the question he'd asked her then, he repeated it.

"Please what?" She grinned up at him. She remembered too.

"I know what I'm asking for this time."

"Oh yeah? Please what?" He repeated

"There are a lot of parts to it." She hedged.

"I think I can handle it." He assured her. His mind was spinning at the prospect of being a father, but he wasn't freaking out. She took a deep breath.

"Please let it be positive. Please let us have made a baby that is the best of me and the best of you. Please let it be healthy. Please let it have your blue eyes and your brilliance. Please let it be the best thing that either of us have ever done." She finished with a soft smile.

"No… please don't let Greg be angry?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "We've come a long way in the last year. We've talked about the possibility of this. I'm confident in you and in us."

"That's good to know." He leaned to give her a kiss. "I hope it is positive too."

She gave him a beautiful smile with watery eyes. It was a smile that told him that he'd somehow managed to say just the right thing.

"My please is a little bit different though."

"Oh really?"

"I want a little girl who looks just like her mother." She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. Before their lips met, however, the timer she'd set up dinged. The test was ready.

Allison smacked a quick kiss on his lips and ran towards the bathroom.

"You coming?" She asked in the doorway.

"No I'll wait here." Honesty, he wasn't sure if his legs would hold him up at the moment. A flash of fear that he wouldn't be a good father shot through him, but was replaced by a calm only she could give him when she walked back into the bedroom. She made him believe in himself.

There were tears in her eyes.

"Allison." He said softly. Then she jumped him!

She jumped in the bed, pushing him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"We're pregnant!" She cried happily. "We're pregnant!"

House looked up at her. She'd never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. He thought about the small box in his pocket. The one that he'd been planning on hanging on to until this weekend. Yes, he'd been doing a little more than thinking about their future.

Just before she lowered her mouth to his, he spoke.

"Please." He murmured with his eyes on hers.

"Please what?" She asked suspiciously.

He pushed up into a sitting position and reached into his pocket.

"I was going to wait until this weekend, but I don't want you to think that this is because of the baby." He cursed the shakiness of his voice. "I want you to know that it's because I love you."

He saw the moment his words and the meaning behind them registered.

"Please what?" She asked again.

"Please marry me. Please make me happier than I ever thought I deserved to or could be. Please be my wife."

She held out her left hand for him to slip the ring on her finger. She stared at the ring for just a moment before meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I'll marry you because you make me happier than I ever thought I deserved to or could be. I'll marry you because I love you more than I thought was possible." She told him earnestly through her tears.

"I love you too." He told her with conviction. It was something that he didn't say very often. When he did, she knew that it was heartfelt and all the more true because he didn't say it frequently. Talking about emotions was something that he still had difficulty with.

He pulled her down to him for a kiss and to _show _her that he loved her. This was one way he didn't have a problem with… showing her that he loved her. It was something that he did do quite frequently.

It wasn't until much later that she took off her ring and looked at the inscription. There was only one word. The one word that had changed it all for them.

_Please_

House was right as always, being with the right person made all the difference.

The End


End file.
